Young
by ShyBookworm33
Summary: I walked into the grocery store to pick up some food, and never expected to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. How does this trip to the grocery store turn out for both parties? Nalu


I walked into the grocery store to pick up some food, and never expected to see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I watch as she shifts through the fruit and vegetable stands, her blond hair cascading down to her lower back, braids hugging her temporal.

She seems to find a good apple, her chocolate eyes glowing a little brighter as she places it in her bag. She looks to be about 19, not older than 25. She continues on her way around the small market of stands, the greens of the vegetables only contrasting with her gold hair.

Running my hand through my hair, and pulling a confident thousand watt smile and approach the angel. As I approach her she glances at me out of the corner of my eye before going back to her picking. "Hello there babe, what is your name?" I lean on the stand, my eyes looking her up and down.

She is wearing a long sundress, light blue with flowers. The collar hugs her neck, her cleavage disappointedly hidden. I frown a little at that. Her arms are crossed, to hold her basket and purse easier, hands hidden from view, but I imagine they are as white and delicate as the rest of her features.

She looks at me finally, one eyebrow raised, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She places her weight on one hip, her arms tightening around her stomach. "Lucy, and I'm sorry but I'm not interested." She smiles at me and starts to turn away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't just blow me off, at least give me a chance." I dash in front of her, spreading myself out to keep her from going any further. "You are truly beautiful"

"I'm sorry but-" I cut her off, not ready to give up yet.

"Please, I'm a great guy. Let me buy you dinner, are you free tonight?"

"If you would just listen" She starts, only to be interrupted again, only this time not me.

"Mama! Look what I found!" A small blonde haired girl runs up, her dark onyx eyes alight with excitement. A white scarf around her neck and a pink dress, she looks to be about two or three. The woman gets down on her level, balancing on her toes, to see what the little girl wants to show her.

She is holding a box of cereal, the cover advertising a new toy. I feel myself pale considerately, my stomach twisting into knots. She smiles for big, her small canines prominent in her smile.

"That looks yummy sweetie, did _daddy_ help you find it?" She looks at me pointedly at her words about a father for the young girl. That's when I notice the ring nestled on the finger, blinding me with the horror of it all.

"Luce? What's going on?" My eyes snap up from the woman, to a tall muscular man, intimidating despite his pink hair. He looks like he could wipe the floor with me with one hand, even just one of his legs. He looks down at me, his face devoid of emotions except for the flames flickering in his eyes. His scars show how many fights he has truly seen.

"Nothing dear, did you get the rest of the things on the list." He keeps his eyes on me, barely turning to face his wife.

"Ya, Happy is with the cart back a few aisles, Nashi really wanted to show you her cereal."

"Can I get it Mommy? Can I?" She shoves the cereal into her face, making the woman's eyes go wide as she leans back from the frontal attack. Laughing she stands back up and caresses her daughter's hair.

"Of course sweetie, Let's go, I have all the fresh foods I need. Common Natsu, I don't need any more trouble understand?" She raises her eyebrows her husband, before taking her daughters hand walking away.

The man stays behind and looks me down once more, before smiling at me, but it makes me feel cold with fear. He stands a little closer to me, leaning in, I lean back. "What kind of trash hits on a married woman? Word of advice, first stay away from her unless you want to be beaten to a pulp. Second try being friends with a woman first, it will work out for you much better that way." My knees knocking he walks away and I dread ever walking into the store today.

* * *

Just a little one-shot that's been on my mind. What did you think about the point of view being from the womanizer himself? Thought I would try something different than Lucy's point of view for this kind of story. I just always thought it would be funny for Lucy to still look great and guys hit on her only to find out she's not only married but has a kid, too. The embarrassment of it all!


End file.
